robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Pain.
I open my eyes and try to move. I notice that my arms are cuffed to a stainless steel wall, my legs are free. I look around and notice a man lying face down on a gurney on the other side of the room. His hands and feet bound by wires holding him in place. Surgical tools surround him. I’m not sure if he’s alive or dead. A beautiful blonde woman is walking around him talking to herself. Mumbling. I can’t hear what she’s saying, but she stops and picks through the tools on the table. She picks up and sets down a white and blue box with handles and wires sticking out of it. She continues mumbling. She then walks around to the man’s head and whispers something into his ear. I still can’t hear what she’s saying, but the man screams out in fear. Anger, maybe. I guess he must be alive. The woman picks up something that looks like hedge trimmers. She starts humming Take On Me and dances around the gurney with the hedge trimmers as her partner. She stops next to the gurney and sings loudly, “Take on me!” and stabs the man in the back. The man’s movements cease, but he screams. She continues singing and begins snipping the man’s spine out with the trimmers clacking together. Each smack of the trimmers making my ears ring. The man is screaming out in agony. “Please! Please stop!” I yell. I pull against my cuffs until my wrists bleed, but it’s no use. I can’t get nearer to stop this horrific show. The woman waves her hand at me in a shooing motion and says, “Hush, you! You’re going to wear yourself out.” She cuts the last piece of the man’s spine out and smiles. “This is going to hurt a bit, sweetie,” she quietly says to the man before she sticks both hands into the gaping wound and pulls the ribs open making a sickening crack. The man is somehow alive and continues to scream. The blonde woman pets and kisses his head, telling him to shush. She says that she’s almost done. The woman reaches into the man’s body and cuts out an organ. She leans in close to him and says, “Do you know what this is? It’s your kidney! You have two of them, so I’m going to just be taking this one for now.” The man is gasping. I can see that he’s going to be succumbing to his shock soon. The woman takes the kidney and sets it onto the white and blue box. She looks at me with wild eyes and says, “Dear, do you know what this is for?” I’m crying and I tell her no. She tsks at me and says, “It’s a remote microwave. I can touch something with this and it will only microwave what it’s touching. It’s my own invention. Would you like to see what it does?” I’m sobbing. I don’t answer her. “Here we go!” She presses a switch on the box. There’s a low humming noise and the kidney starts to sizzle. The woman turns it off and moves the box in front of the gasping man’s face. “There, now you can see too!” She turns the box back on and slowly, the kidney begins expanding and bubbling. The smell of cooked meat is in the air. It begins to smell like it’s burning and then the kidney explodes, splashing matter all over her face.. “KABOOM!” the woman shouted, “It’s just like popcorn!” She smiled broadly and danced around with joy. This sick woman was getting so much thrill from this. I can’t deal with this. I close my eyes thinking that I’ll wake up, but nothing changes when I open them again. The woman picks up the box, shakes it off, and sets it inside the man’s back. “You’re still alive, aren’t you, Sweetie?” The man moans very quietly. How is he still alive? Why is he trying so hard to live? “Here we go again!” The low hum sounds through the room again, muffled by being inside the man. I hear sizzling and popping. The smell. Oh, God, the smell! I am sick all over myself and the woman just laughs. The machine clicks off. “Oh dear.” The woman pulls the box out and looks inside the man’s back. She starts pulling intestines out and sighs, “I’m going to need your help, Dear.” She pulls several feet of intestines around to the man’s face. His face looks horrified. He is crying. The woman says, “Pull off those little burned bits. Come on, now, just like that.” The man’s arms twitch. “He can’t move! You’ve cut his spine!” I cry out between sobs. The woman walks over to face me. “Oh, he can. His arms should be unaffected by his surgical procedure.” I continue crying and begging her to stop what she’s doing. She walks away shaking her head and tells the man again in a firmer voice to clean off the organs. She cuts the wires to his arms. He moves his hands and begins picking the burned pieces off. “That’s more like it, Honey. All of them, please. We’re not done yet!” The man is crying and moaning very quietly. Soon I see his body go completely limp. I cry again in joy that he is no longer suffering. The woman scoffs and sticks the box into his back. She turns it on and then walks over to me. She leans down right into my face. I can smell her perfume. Lilacs. She says to me, “It’s your turn sweet heart. Let’s see if you last a little longer.” Suddenly there’s a blinding pain as something hits me in the head…and then there’s nothing. Feel free to give me tips about how i can improve my next creepypasta! (this pasta isnt roblox related)